Muchitsujou!
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: The Tsubasa gang finds themselves in a strange world filled with girls with guns, gangs, cursing, and... yaoi fans! A crossover fic with Tsubasa and my own original thing with my friends, The Blind Club. Cameos by random CLAMP characters. KuroFai. Random
1. The maddness begins!

**Muchitsujou!**  
**A/n:** This idea was given to me by the infamous Hokuto. Yay Hokuto! Yay for The Blind Club! We pwn you all, bitches. WORSHIP THE LEADER SAMA. D:

…er… Anyways, this is just a fun little fic. AU, too, 'cause it'd never happen in the actual manga. XD Enjoy! It will be chapters long, I think. OO The name means "Chaos" or "Chaotic" in Japanese… it's also the name of the country they're in. : D I couldn't think of anything else, so I thought what the hell.  
**Rating:** R for langue and smoking and violence and other things. XD  
**Pairing: **None yet. Uh. Kuro x Fai to come, though. And of course the Syaoran x Sakura.  
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Warning:** AU. Craziness. Cute Kuro-woof nicknames. Violence and swearing. Smoking. DON'T SMOKE KIDS. : DDDD Hinty yaoi stuff. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, but I DO own the Blind Club. I am the Leader Sama, after all. Obey me! Bohahaha! crosses arms The members of the blind club all own themselves as well. nods I also do not own any of the other CLAMP characters that cross over in here.

… By the way, to all MKR fans… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now.

---

All was silent throughout the dark city, rain falling gently from the sky. The night air was crisp and cool, and the wind blew ever so gently. Few people were out at this time of the night; three in the morning wasn't exactly party time on a Thursday. So all was serene, and all was peaceful…

"OI! GET OFF!"

"Kuro-wan! Ouch!"

"Serves you right! Don't sit on people!"

"But I landed on you! And you were sooo comfy!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane screamed, crimson orbs filled with fire and embarrassment as the blonde haired wizard smiled warmly at him. "I am not comfy!"

"Kurogane is comfy! Kurogane is comfy!" The white bean bun giggled, jumping into the ninja's shirt to wriggle around as always. This caused panic from him, and thus his arms began to flail about.

"Get out of my shirt!"

"Aw, Kuro-puu, Mokona just wants to snuggle," Fai smiled even brighter as he said this.

"Snuggle me! Snuggle me!"

"GAAAAAH!" Kurogane shouted, and stood up, abruptly taking off his shirt and throwing it at the ground. This didn't help, though, for the ball of annoyance clung to his arm.

Syaoran sighed, and turned to the slumbering Sakura in his arms, standing up and shivering.

"Do you have an idea what world we're in now, Mokona?" Syaoran asked politely, tilting his head as Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder. The white creature shook its head sadly.

"Mokona does not…"

"But do you sense a feather?"

As soon as Syaoran said this, Mokona nodded and jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Mokona senses a feather!"

"Where?"

"This way! Follow!" The happy creature then proceeded to bounce out of the alley and down the road, splashing in puddles every other chance he got, usually getting Kurogane wet as he did so.

"Stupid little pork bun…" Kurogane grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked through the pouring rain.

---

"So they're finally here…" A woman smirked, pressing a cigarette to her pale lips. She gazed out into the rain-covered streets, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Apparently," Another mumbled from the shadows. There were murmurs of agreement from others in the shadows. The woman in the front of the group tipped her sunglasses down, her gray eyes scanning the area. Short brown hair ruffled with the wind, as well as the jacket to the suit she wore. It was a man's suit, shirt, tie, jacket and all. The jacket was left unbuttoned, as was the shirt. But it was enough to cover her, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Should we find them now, Leader sama?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Leader sama shrugged, and took a drag of her cigarette. "Meh. Hell if I know. Maybe we should wait until they get into trouble… then we can save their asses. You all remember the plan, do you not?"

More murmurs of agreement.

"Good. Get into your stations, everyone. Hokuto, Chibi, Sakuma- You remember what to do, do you not?"

"OF COURSE!" A hyper voice chirped.

"Meeeeh. At least I have Wifey with me." A bored sounding voice groaned. "And stop calling me Chibi," she added under her breath. The "Leader Sama" grinned.

"But it's your name."

"…"

"Wifey! We get to watch Kuro-wheet and Fai have xxx!" Another voice sounded.

"Conneh, Lisa, you make sure everyone else is at their stations, na?"

"Yes, Leader Sama!"

"Alright.."

"So.. Move out, everyone!" The Leader sama commanded. The sounds of many people moving about came for a moment, but then ceased after awhile. A smirk appeared on her face, and she laughed quietly.

"Welcome to our world, travelers from another." She whispered, flicking ashes from her cigarette into a puddle.

---

"Hey, girls, look over there!" A cheery, happy voice whispered from an alley.

"Oooh, wow! It looks like some foreigners!"

"Hey… the tall one is kind of cute."

"If you say that, your boyfriend will get mad at you, you know." The first voice replied to the third.

"What do I care?"

"Well…" The second one started, "you can't go saying random travelers are cute if you have someone already!"

"Hell yes I can!"

"Guys, don't fight.."

"I'm not fighting. I'm just saying, what's wrong with calling some guy cute?"

"Besides, that white haired dude is hanging onto him… and they both look pretty tough. I'd steer away from 'em." The first one remarked as she stepped out of the alley. Her hair was a bright, fiery red, and the top part was just a bit messy. A braid hung over her shoulder, and her eyes were a ruby red like her hair. She wore the traditional Japanese sailor fuku, only the skirt and collar were red. She blinked, and squinted as she tried to get a closer look at the travelers.

"Hello there! Are you all lost?"

"Aaaah… I'm afraid so, miss!" The blonde one called as he looked over at her, waving.

"If you could tell us where.." A brown haired boy, Syaoran of course, mumbled as he looked at a piece of paper "The… er…" He paused. "It says here… just ask for the Blind Club.."

"The Blind Club!" The three voices of the girls rang in unison. The other two then stepped out of the alley, one looking quite disturbed, the other a bit angry. Okay. Really angry.

The one with long, straight blue hair rolled her bright blue eyes, flicking the end of her blue sailor fuku skirt. "Ugh! God! I hate that Leader Sama girl!"

"She scares me.." The one with curly blonde hair murmured, her green eyes filling with tears. "And she's always smoking and cursing and reading…"

"YAOI!" The three gasped in a horrified way.

"Yaoi…?" The one with the spikey black hair and cape mumbled questioningly.

"Is that some sort of exotic fruit drink?" The blonde one chirped happily. "I want to try it!"

"I bet it's drugs," The tall, dark one muttered in reply.

"I still want to try it! C'mon, Kuro-woofwoof, let's try it together!"

The three girls stared at them oddly.

"…" And then, the blue haired one burst out into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! A fruit drink. Yeah. HAHAHA! Right."

"Aaah…" The blonde one blushed, shaking her head. "It's n-not a fruit drink.."

"IT'S GAY MAN SEX!" The red haired girl shouted.

"….It's what?" The black haired man stared at her.

"I told you!"

"Gay," The blue haired girl said.

"M-man," The blonde girl added.

"SEX!" The red haired one screamed.

"HOW FUN!" The blonde man exclaimed, latching onto the black haired one. "I still wanna try it."

"…" The brown haired one slapped his forehead. "Anyways… who are you three?"

"I'm Umi!" The blue haired, blue clothed girl exclaimed, posing to the right of the red haired girl.

"I'm Fuu!" The blonde one smiled brightly, posing to the left of the red haired one.

"And I'm Hikaru! And we are the Magic Knights!" The one in the middle said proudly, making a "V" for victory sign with her fingers.

"…I'm bored now," The blonde one mumbled, turning away. "Let's go find some yaoi!"

"Well… n-nice to meet you three!" The brown haired boy replied. "I'm Syaoran, this is Sakura," he motioned to the girl in his arms, who seemed to be unconscious. "The angry looking one is Kurogane, and the one who acts like he's on drugs is Fai."

"Nice to meetcha!" Fai grinned, bowing. Kurogane muttered "Feh."

"And this little bun thing is Mokona!"

"I'm Mokona! Do you have any sweets? I'm hungry! FAAAAAI, I'm HUNGRY!"

"Me too! Let's go find some yaoi, Mokona!" Fai said happily to the white pork bun in his arms.

"Wait, that's…" Umi said, her voice filled with an odd sound of… fear, maybe?

"GOD!" The three girls squeaked.

"Eh? Mokona was called?" Mokona blinked, hopping out of Fai's arms and over to the three girls.

"You're ugly." Mokona smiled happily. The three girls gasped, and immediately began to bow down.

"God! We have never seen you in person before!"

"Um… I'm not god, I'm MOKONA!" Mokona exclaimed like a cheery ball of sunshine. "PUU!"

"But… In our religion of Mokonaism.. Mokona is GOD!"

"…COOL!" Mokona squealed.

"Well… could you please take us to this 'Blind Club' ?" Syaoran pleaded as he looked at the girls.

"No! We wouldn't dare let such kind and innocent travelers as yourselves fall into the hands of that… that.."

"Tyrant!" Fuu squeaked.

"She once tried to make Fuu dye her hair black and cut it.. Leader Sama hates Fuu's hair.. she thinks it's an abomination."

"She doesn't like curly hair," Fuu mumbled, quite scared of the memory it seemed.

"We were in the Blind Club once, but then we got kicked out!"

"The Leader Sama is a HORRIBLE woman!" Hikaru blurted out.

"Who's horrible? Fuckin' girls, always fuckin' pissin' me off." A voice growled from the shadows far away from the two groups.

"OH NO!" Fuu gasped.

"IT'S HER!" Umi added.

"Who's her?" Fai asked with a smile.

"Me, god fuckin' damnit." The Leader Sama stepped out of the shadows, placing one hand on her hip, the other holding a cigarette to her lips. "Now stop bad mouthin' me, ya freakin' prissy punks, and go home to yer mommies and daddies and boyfriends and whine about how mean I am while they bang you."

"HOW RUDE!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah yeah, you think I care?"

"Don't make me hit you with the Kyou plushie." Another female voice sounded from behind Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu.

"Yeah! We'll kick your asses if you keep talking about us like that!" Another one growled.

"Holy crap, she brought reinforcements!"

"But if you'd like," The Leader Sama smiled evilly as she took a step forward towards the 'Magic Knights'. "I'll kick your asses myself…" Pause. "That actually sounds fun. EVERYONE! Escort our guests back home. I'll see you later… I have some ass to kick."

"Uwaaaaa! No! No! We'll leave!" Umi cried. And with that, the three girls ran away.

"Fuckin' whiny bitches," Leader Sama grumbled, dropping her cigarette on the ground and stomping on it with her foot. "Well anyways," She looked towards the travelers, smiling brightly, warmly one could say… Right. That's a bit scary. Scratch that. She just stared at them. "I'm the Leader Sama. You may call me Leader Sama. Or… just… something like it. You are.. Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, and Mokona, correct?"

"Yes," Syaoran nodded. "I suppose you were expecting us?"

"Yes.. Yuuko informed me of your arrival just a few days ago. So, let's not waste time! There are many other freaks like those three girls around here, so we might want to hurry. Follow me, kids! Oh, and…" As the Leader Sama began to walk back into the alley, she talked in a low voice "don't be afraid of us. We're harmless. Really." Quiet snickering was heard from behind the Tsubasa group, apparently from other members of the Blind Club.

---

About ten minuets later, the five of them had arrived at the Blind Club headquarters.. well, at least, they –thought- it was.

"We're under this place, because we don't want people to find us easily. We got a lot of enemies, you know."

"Of course," Syaoran nodded as they walked into a big rave club that seemed to be named… "Fruit Bar!" ? "It's only natural… your world is… a world of gangs, correct?"

"Yep, you're a bright one, aren'tcha?" The Leader Sama smirked as they walked to the back. She kicked on the wall, and it swung open, leading to a long hallway of stairs. They walked down it quietly, and soon they came to another door. She opened it, and inside was a large, warehouse like room with various couches, boxes, tables, TVs and computers. Various people sat on the couches, computer chairs, or in corners reading books of some sort. Some people stood, playing games on the TV… such as DDR. Everyone loves that game, right?

(And Leader Sama says, if you hate that game, go fuck yourself. :D)

Most of the people were women, but there were a few men. They wore black suits, even the women, and each of the members had their own touches. Some of them even wore skirts instead of pants. Most, if not all of them, were smoking.

"This is the main room, most people hang out here. Behind us is the door to the kitchen, and all around there are doors to other hallways, to rooms where people sleep. Our weapon room is off limits, so if you need something, just ask me or one of my subordinates. Hokuto'll will show you two," She turned to Syaoran and Sakura, "to your room. Chibi'll show you two," she then turned to Kurogane and Fai. "to your room."

"I have to share with this bastard!" Kurogane growled.

"Yes." The Leader Sama replied, smirking.

"YAY! ROOMIE!" Fai squealed, glomping the angry ninja who promptly fell over.

"GET OFFA ME!" Kurogane yelled, squirming under Fai.

"Oooh," a random member of the Blind Club giggled, "Save that for the bedroom, boys."

"And be sure to video tape it!" Someone called from the back of the large room.

"What are they talking about?" Kurogane growled as he attempted to pry the other man from himself. Fai leaned up, whispering into Kurogane's ear.

"S. E. X." Fai breathed. Kurogane turned red, and Fai giggled.

The Leader Sama turned to ignore them, and instead, she motioned to Syaoran. "We'll converse over your purpose here later. For now, get some rest, alright? Someone will bring some food to your rooms later."

Syaoran bowed. "Thank you, Miss."

"Anytime! Anytime." The Leader Sama grinned happily. "It's nice to have some visitors for a change."

---

It was quiet while the three walked through the hall, and Kurogane personally had no idea when it'd end. He was annoyed by the silence for some reason, and he could see it was making Fai uncomfortable too.

"So!" Fai started, that cocky grin on his face as always, "Tell me who you are again?"

"Roi."

"But I heard them call you Chibi!"

"SHUTUP." Chibi growled, turning to glare up at fai.

"Hehe! You're short."

"SHUT UP!" Growing angry at the tall-and apparently stupid- blonde, she chucked the orange cat plushie of Kyou from Furuba at him. He caught it, laughing.

"Aww. It's cute! Who is it?"

"Mine, stupid. D "

"I didn't ask who's it was, I asked who it was!"

"SHUT UP!" Chibi snatched the plushie, clinging to it tightly as soon as it was in her arms again. She pouted as she kicked him, or at least, attempted to. Kurogane stopped her.

"OI!" Kuro-wan started, grumbling, "Just show us to the room, will you? Goddamn kid. D "

"You stupid… I'd shoot you multiple times in the head and _other_ painful places if you weren't going to supply us with cute fluffy shounen-ai, and maybe some yaoi too." Chibi sighed, shaking her head as she spun back around, the black cape she wore spinning out behind her. "This is your room," she pointed to the door to the left of her. "If you need anything, just ask. Someone'll hear it, we _guarantee_ that." Chibi snickered, grinning oddly as she watched the two.

"He may be stupid and you may be a bastard, but at least you're cute together."

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kurogane shouted, his eyes wide as he stared at Fai.

"Hahahaha! I do suppose she's right! What do you think, Kuro-woofwoof?" Fai laughed, turning to the other.

"God damnit! What! Do they think we're gay?"

"Yes." Chibi stared at them in a bored way.

"Aww, well, I think Kuro-pon here is asexual."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Kurogane asked, glaring at the blonde one.

"It means you reproduce with eggs!"

"WITH EGGS!" Mokona yelled, jumping out of Kurogane's pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kurogane screamed, pointing at the pork bun. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"HEY, FUCKER!" Chibi shouted even louder, growling. "WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE. D: "

"….SHUT UP."

"NO, YOU SHUT UP. D "

"SHORTIE!"

"UKE!"

"…." Kurogane blinked. "What the _hell_ is that?"

"I think it means you're on the bottom!" Fai giggled, patting Kurogane on the head. "And I'm the one on top. Ho ho ho."

"W-W-WHAT! Even if I WAS gay-and I'm not, damnit- I'd be ontop. I mean, seriously! I'm much more manly than you are, you prissy!"

"Aww, Kuro-tan is blushing!"

"AM NOT! SHUT UP!"

Chibi, meanwhile, just stared, snickering the entire time. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to… settle your differences…"

"I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT UKE!"

"Reaaaaaally?"

"YES!"

"Think ya can do it?"

"YOU'RE ON, GAYBOY!" Dragging Fai by his shirtfront, Kurogane shoved open the door to their room, slamming it shut as soon as Fai had entered as well.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Chibi giggled, picking up poor Mokona who was left on the floor. "I bet we'll have something to watch tonight." And with that, the short, angry Japanese girl spun around, the cape once more spinning out behind her.

---

After everyone had been guided to their appropriate rooms, Leader Sama sat in the 'private' room, sighing as she stared up at the celing, her eyes narrowed.

"Mmph. This could get messy," She groaned, putting a hand over her eyes as she clicked off the TV infront of her with the remote. The last words to be heard were "I AM NOT UKE!" and a few stifled giggles.

"God, I love video cameras," she sighed once again, removing the hand to stare boredly at the ceiling. "At least I'll be able to know what they're doing. I'm afraid my followers-and probably myself- might push those two to fighting… but hopefully other things besides that, that still involve plenty of energy." She grinned, but her thinking out loud was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Leader Sama," a random subordinate asked, wondering if the leader of the gang of crazy yaoi fans was there, "We've got a bit of bad news."

"What would that be?"

"Oh, just some drunken fight up at the club above. You might wanna check it out. Fuuma's causing a riot again with that uke-slave of his."

"Aw hell," Leader sama mumbled, "didn't I tell him that he was supposed to take his drunken antics _outside_ of my fuckin' club? Well, I'll be there in a minute, just give me a moment."

"Yes, Leader Sama." The subordinate left, shuting the door behind himself.

"Well, the fun's just beginning." She groaned, standing up and stretching, grabbing the gun from her coat pocket and stepping out the door. "Let's get this over with."

---

A/n: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Yep. 'cos I'm lazy like that, stupid fucks. D Na I'm just kidding, I love you guys :DDD

You'll get to see Fuuma and many other clamp characters in chapters to come. I'm sure you can guess who Fuuma's uke-slave is. coughKamuicough So we'll read about that in the next chapter, shaaaaaall we:D Until then…

STFU. D

heart

With love,

KiminoKodoku (Leader Sama)


	2. Drunken Antics?

**Muchitsujou!**

**A/n:** Well yeah. Yesterday was my birthday and I stayed up the entire night giggling and laughing and reading yaoi manga like a madman. Ho ho ho! And yeah. ANYWAYS, so I'm writing. Yay for me! Yay for lots of things. dies

**Rating:** R for lots of violence and swearing and gaaay. Yep.

**Pairing: **Too many to name. Kurogane/Fai, and in this chapter you may see some more pairings...Like.. RANDOMYAOICOUPLEFROMCLAMPMANGA!1one. Yeah.

**Fandom: **Tsubasa Chronicle

**Warning: **Randomness, craziness, homosexuality, violence, swearing... we've got it all!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone from clamp or any of the actual members of the blind club. I do own myself though! For I am the Leader Sama! Mwahahaha. Anyway. Yeah. So I own myself and that's probablly it. I probablly own other people, but whatever.

---

Chapter Two

---

"Wahahahahagh.." Hiccup. "Heeee. This is guuud"

"Y-Y-Y-Yerdrunk. Gimme yer keys" Another hiccup.

The blonde haired bartender raised a curious eyebrow at the three who sat at the very end of the bar, two men and a tall girl. Apparently they were all **quite** drunk.

"Rikuou.. maybe we shouldn't have given them so many alcoholic fruit drinks.."

"Hey, they wanted it, not us, it's not our problem."

"B-But Rikuou! Kakei-san will get angry with us if he finds out we've got three raging drunks in the bar! Think of what he'll do to us.. think of what him and the Leader Sama combined could do!"

The -very- tall black haired man stood up from behind the bar, shivering. "That's scary."

"Aww.. well, maybe we'll get lucky and Saiga will stop dancing and go take care of them.." Kazahaya pouted, pouting a few caps on some almost empty bottles of alcohol and putting them in the cabinents above the bar.

"Doubt it," Rikuou snorted, cleaning a few glasses. "Just ignore them and maybe they'll go away."

"OI!" The tallest of the three, a man with red eyes and black hair, shouted in an odd way. "MORE DRINKS!"

"YEAH!" The girl yelled, laughing and giggling and falling out of her chair. The smallest of the three, a boy with messy brownish-black hair and violet eyes, stared at her.

"Hokuto..?"

"MWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl yelled, bouncing up and throwing herself on the smaller. He squeaked and attempted to scramble out from under her. The tallest then became angry.

"Ya may be a good drinkin' partner but GETTOFFMYFUCKIN'UKE-SLAVE!" The tallest shouted, throwing himself on Kamui's legs.

"GAH!" Kamui squeaked again, his face turning pink as Fuuma cuddled his feet.

"Mm.. Kamui-chaaaan" Fuuma _giggled_, clinging to the other boy. "Lessgooooosomewheremore..." He paused for a moment to hiccup and think. If he was sober enough to think, that is. "...se...se...se...cluuu.."

"Secluded?" Rikuou was suddenly down at the end of the bar where they were, staring at the three. "Hey, you." He pointed to the girl.

"MWAAAAAAH?"

"Aren't you in that Blind Club thing?"

"YEAEEEEEH?"

"..." Rikuou shook his head. "Nevermind. Enjoy the drinks." He tossed them a bottle of rum, and the bartender at the other end gasped.

"RIKUOU!" Kazahaya shrieked. "YOU BIG IDIOT! DON'T MAKE THEM EVEN MORE DRUNK!"

"Why not." It wasn't a question or anything. And then, Rikuou spun around, and completely ignored him.

The other decided it would be best to whack him over the head with a bottle of alcohol. The taller winced, growling.

"Oi, stupid! Don't hit me!"

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"What are you all doing?" Kakei was suddenly infront of them, apparently appearing out of _thin air, _however the hell that happened, his face bright with a smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Rikuou and Kazahaya screamed in unison, scrambling to hide from the apparently very scary boss.

"Well, seeing as we have three drunks over there," Rikuou mumbled, "We thought it best to inform the Leader Sama.. but she's not here yet, so we don't have it under control.."

"WE'RE SORRY KAKEI-SAN!" Kazahaya threw himself at the other, who caught him. He smiled brightly once again, but you could just _see_ the demon horns on his head.

"You... what?" Twitch.

"AAAAAAH!" They screamed again, scrambling away to take care of some customers in hopes that he would leave them alone. He did, for the time being anyway, and he went towards the three drunks.

The girl out of the three was probablly the oddest person you'd ever see. She had dark skin and dark eyes, sunglasses on her face as all members of the blind club wore. Although she was apparently one of the few who wore a skirt instead of pants to their "man suit." She had a cigarette behind her ear, although it wasn't lit. Well, was it _really_ a cigarette..? It seemed... to look like... a sugar stick?

"SUGAR!" The girl screamed, throwing herself on the floor for no aparent reason whatsoever. "KATAMARIS!" She then took out an akwardly large and mishaped gun, aiming it at the celing. She pulled the trigger, an odd shaped spiked ball.. _thing_ coming out of the end.

"CUE THE MUSIC!"

"How about you shut the fuck up and lay off the alcohol?" The Leader Sama growled, stepping infront of her. She, still on the floor and staring up (at the Leader Sama's crotch no less), blinked.

"Maaaa?"

"STOP STARING AT ME!" The Leader Sama shouted, kicking her in the head. "OI! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE SAKURA AND SYAORAN TO THEIR ROOMS! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING!"

"Aww.. Leader Sama" Fuuma was suddenly sober enough to stand, but within five seconds he had fallen over onto the Leader Sama. She yelped, falling onto the floor and onto Hokuto. Hokuto was apparently already on an unconscious Kamui.

"DOG PILE!" A VERY tall man with dark hair and sunglasses yelled, throwing himself on the group.

"SAIGA YOU BASTARD!" Leader Sama yelled, attempting to flail her arms about. "GAAAAH!"

"Oi, what the hell are you freaks doing!"

"CHIBI, SAVE ME GOD DAMNIT!" Leader sama gasped, attempting to breathe from under the weight of Fuuma and Saiga.

_Bang._ A gun was fired.

"The Leader Sama said get off, so get off ya drunken bastards." The short, angry Japanese girl growled. "And stop calling me Chibi.." Sniffle.

The two large men crawled off of the Leader Sama, but as soon as she was gone, slumped ontop of Hokuto and Kamui.

"Mmph. NOW!"

As soon as the Leader Sama yelled, the four on the floor were up and ready, attempting to stand up straight without giggling.

"Hokuto, you are to-"

"WAAAAAGH! FUUMA!" Kamui's face was red, and Fuuma seemed to be smirking. "DON'T TOUCH MY ASS HERE!"

"Can I do it there?" Fuuma pointed to across the room. Kamui twitched.

"No."

"There?" He pointed above himself.

"No."

"Can I rape you?"

"NO!"

"...Can I rape you now?"

Kamui squeaked again as Fuuma tackled him. The Leader Sama didn't yell this time. Instead, she stared.

"KOICHI!"

A blue haired.. girl, we think, came up behind the Leader Sama, tons of video equiptment hanging off of her shoulders. "Yes, Leader Sama?" She smiled an innocent smile, although there was an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Video tape. **Now.**"

"Aye aye, captain!" Koichi grinned, pulling a very large video camera from a bag at her side. One would wonder how it would fit inside such a small bag. But hey, this world was full of insanity and suprises, so who knows?

"Now, _you._" The Leader Sama turned to Hokuto, who leaned against the chair beside her, giggling like a madman. "I _told_ you to go take them to their rooms.. did you not listen to me?"

"Hwaaaaa?"

"Are you so drunk that you can't understand anything I'm saying?"

"Man..."

"SEX!" A random passerby screamed as they spotted Kamui and Fuuma.. I've got one word for you, people. **Hot.**

"Yep. Now, STFU." The Leader Sama shouted at said passerby, taking her gun out from her coat pocket and aiming it at the random being. "Anyhow, YOU, Hokuto, are going to..." She paused.

"Waaaah?"

"...Just shut the hell up and come with me, okay? You're too drunk to even talk properly.." The Leader Sama then grabbed the drunk woman, pulling her by her arm out of the bar and club and down to the Blind Club base. "Mother fuckin'..." She rolled her eyes as Hokuto sang the "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!" song.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes.."

---

"I told you I wasn't uke," Kurogane smirked, leaning back against the large bed the two shared in the room they had been given. He seemed to be naked save the sheet that lay over him, Fai the same way. The blonde haired wizard blushed, staring at Kurogane.

"Hehehehe.. that was one good game of strip poker!" Fai giggled, rolling over and falling out of the bed. "Ya really are better at it than meee!"

"Why the hell were you drinking!"

"...'cos...they left all this goooood alcohol here!" He giggled again, climbing back on the bed and scrambling over to throw himself on Kurogane. Kurogane shoved him off, the sheet as well, revealing that he was indeed at the least wearing boxers.

Fai, in fact, wasn't.

"GET OFF YOU NAKED DRUNK!" Kurogane yelped, scrambling away.

"But I looooooooooove yooooooooooou!"

((A/n: Random information of the day: This is officialy the chapter of everyone getting drunk. The end.))

"GO DIE!"

"KURO-PON!"

"SHUT UP!"

"KURO-WHEWT!"

"STOP MAKING THAT FAKE WHISTLING SOUND!"

"WHEEEEEEEWT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEWT!"

"SHUT **UP**!"

"...Mwah." Fai once again threw himself on Kurogane, suddenly too exhausted to flail about anymore, his head buried in the other's chest. "...'mm sleepy, kuro-puu..."

"...O-Oi!" Kurogane's face turned slightly pink, and he glared at him. "...D-D-Don't go clinging to me like that! And put some god-damned pants on!"

"...too.. tired..." Fai mumbled, curling up next to Kurogane. Kurogane sighed. "At least get back on the bed, you idiot..."

"..'mm...not...moving..."

"...I'm not carrying you!"

"..." And then, Fai was silent. Apparently asleep.

'_You know, he's not so bad when he's asleep.. kind of...' _Kurogane paused in his thoughts. _'...Cute...! What the hell am I thinking! What the hell are these people putting in their air that's making me think like this!' _

Kurogane stared down at Fai, brushing some of the wizard's blonde hair from his face.

_'Yeah.. cute...' _

"..Mm...Kuro-tan..."

"Stop calling me that!" Kurogane growled, although, seeing that he was asleep, he calmed down. "Stupid..." He sighed, shifting and rolling over to the edge of the bed. But Fai, even in his state of drunken slumber, wanted to cling to the other, and so he automatically rolled ontop of him, cuddling close.

"OI! OIIIIII! GET UP!"

"...Night, kurorin..."

"..." Sigh. "Goodnight."

---

It was quite late by the time Hokuto had been sober enough to talk. She had a terrible hangover, and thus her head thunked against the table. "Kya... it hurts"

"That's what you get for getting drunk, you idiot." Leader sama sighed, sitting on the table, one leg folded over the other, filing her nails and reading a doujinshi in the process. "Wow, this is a good doujinshi."

"Wooosiiiiit?"

"Death Note."

"Oh"

"They're getting it on."

"Oh"

"Raito and L."

"LET ME SEE!" Hokuto perked up, grabbing at the fanzine. Leader sama spun around, the doujin in her hands. "_Non_! You will not touch this doujinshi! First, I need you to deliever some sheets to Sakura and Syaoran's rooms. You're lucky Yumea was nice enough to take them there for you."

"Can I read it afterwards?"

"No."

"Why NOT?" Hokuto whined, throwing herself over the table and pouting. Leader sama flicked some hair from her eyes, pushing up the glasses she wore (actual normal glasses, not sunglasses this time) and looking down at the other.

"You were goofing off all day when I needed you. I don't like it when my subordinates do that, you know."

"I know"

"You know what I do to disobidient subordinates?"

"I kno...Wait. I don't." Hokuto paused, blinking and looking up. "I don't think I've eve-"

"Well, they get kicked out if I'm in a nice enough mood. But usually it's something much worse than that."

"What would that be?" Hokuto blinked.

Leader sama mouthed the words "_No yaoi" _and Hokuto gasped.

"That's a crime!"

"That's life." Leader sama smirked, taking a cigarette from her pants pocket and a lighter as well. She lit it, sighing and leaning against the table. "But I'll forgive you this time. Your drunken antics for some nice FuumaxKamui action for us, so all is well. You can thank Koichi for saving your ass and taping it. Now get going before I have to frickin' shoot you, kapeesh?"

"Ah, y-yes ma'am!" Hokuto got up quickly, scrambling out of the room, leaving Leader Sama by herself.

---

"So, 'they' have arrived... how wonderful! How wonderful..."

"He'll be pleased. He'll be very pleased!"

"Yes, yes, he'll be very pleased..."

"And then he can finally take control..."

"With the feather..."

"With the power..."

"We can crush that annoying gang!"

"We can hurt them..."

"We can destroy them!"

"Boys, boys, please..." A pale face smirked in the shadow, only his lips visible. The rest of his features, hidden by the darkness. "You misunderstand.. I do not want to destroy them..." He paused, pressing a finger to his lips and smirking. "I simply want to control them."

"But.. boss!"

"Why not destroy them?"

"They're just abunch of stupid fangirls and fanboys with guns and cigarettes!"

"They don't know the first thing about fighting!"

"Which is why we will simply take them in secret.. and when they least expect it, they'll be under our command." The smirk turned into a smile, and murmurs of agreement were whispered in the shadows.

"And what of their leader, Merrick-sama?"

"Ah...I will see to that problem personally." The leader, most likely called 'Merrick-sama' cackled, tilting his head back farther into the shadows as he roared with laughter. "For now.. we will watch them play with their guests.. for soon, they will all be gone."

---

A/N: OH NOES VILLAN!11one. Yeah. Anyways. 3 Merrick. I love that name. Anyways. Yeah. End chapter two. I think it should be longer. Sue me. : D Please give me your thoughts If you'd like to be in this fic, please email me for details!

http/i4. And this was given to me by the lovely Koichi! It's Leader Sama. 3 I like art! SEND ME ART: D


End file.
